January 18, 2007
Stephanie: Hey. Bo: Kay, Steph, what are you doing here? Roman: I thought you two were supposed to be at the airport. Stephanie: Oh, that anxious to get rid of me, uncle roman? Kayla: Well, her flight was delayed, so we thought we'd come here for a few more goodbyes. Roman: Pretty rough, huh? Kayla: It's a little hard letting go, yeah. Stephanie: Mom -- mom. Kayla: Well, it is, I mean, especially now that we're all back together. Steve: Aah! Aah! Aah! Get out of my head! Oh! Banging Get out! Aah! Get out of my head! Aah! Banging Steve: You bastards. Go away. Why do you fight? You make it worse. Steve: You got nothing, you bastard. Take it up. All the way? Oh, the night is young. 7-5. buzzing Kayla: You know, maybe that flight being delayed is a sign. Maybe someone is trying to tell you that you should stay. Stephanie: Mm-hmm, or maybe someone who already gave me her blessing is getting second thoughts. Kayla: Honestly, you know, it's not that. I-I just -- I -- Stephanie: stuttering Will you -- uncle Bo, roman, will you please -- will you just tell her? Stephanie: Okay, I'm bringing out the big guns. Lisa, two sundaes with hot fudge and the works. Come on, you. Kayla: Groans Kayla: You know, this is what I'm gonna miss. Stephanie: You know what? You've got dad now, and it's gonna be great. Just the two of you? You don't need a kid around the house. Kayla: I wouldn't mind a kid around the house. Stephanie: Well, so, then have another one. Kayla: I don't know. You know, when you've had the best... Stephanie: Dad missed all the best parts of my childhood, though. You and dad, you could do, like, the parent thing together this time. Kayla: I don't know. I think your dad has kind of a lot on his mind right now. Stephanie: Like what? Kayla: I just don't think that he could handle a kid right now, that's all. Stephanie: Why not? Unless what you told me the other day isn't true. Kayla: Stephanie -- Stephanie: Is something wrong with dad? Steve: Aah! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! Aah! Aah! Aah! Aah! Whimpering Kayla. What is this? I got to call. I got to call. It's me. Listen... I know you got your hands full right now, but I need to see you. All right. Just work it out. Steve: Hey, Beauregard. Bo: Hey, man. Steve: Thanks for running down, bro. Bo: Not a problem. Steve: Have a seat. Bo: What happened? Steve: Oh, some kids were playing out there on the roof across the way. I think they were throwing some bricks. I couldn't catch them. Bo: Looks like you were chasing them. You wanted to talk? Steve: Yeah, I wanted to talk about what happened the other day at the child services place. Bo: Yeah, when you lost it. It wasn't the first time. Steve: No, no, it wasn't, but that time was different. I still don't know what set me off. But you know, I've been thinking about it, and I'm trying to figure out what to do. Bo: I told you what you got to do -- see a shrink. Talk to someone who knows about this kind of thing. Steve: I told you I would do that, but I got a better idea. What I need is to get out of my head. I need a job. Bo: Be honest with me, man. You're just looking for a quick fix. Steve: I want to solve the problem. What's wrong with that? Bo: The problem is inside your head. Something happened to you during those missing years. You got to remember what it is. Steve: Remember. Remember, right? Yeah. That's all I've been doing since I've been back here, Bo -- looking back, thinking back. Everything's about back. What about right now, today? I need to get out there and get my hands dirty. I need something to do. I need a job. Give me something to do. Bo: Something like what? Steve: Give me a job with the Salem PD. Kayla: You know, your father still has a few years of his memory that are missing. Stephanie: That's all? Kayla: Well, that's plenty, believe me. Stephanie: He's not sick or anything? Kayla: No, no, perfectly normal. Stephanie: Okay, so, then why not add another baby to the family? Kayla: Because I just think that we've been through so much. We just -- Stephanie, baby, we need time. Come on. Stephanie: I guess you're right. It's just, he's so good with kids. You know, Christmas eve when I was watching him read at the hospital and -- Kayla: I'm so glad you were there for that. Stephanie: I just wish he would have been here for me when I was that age...and not just me. Kayla: What? What are you trying to say? Stephanie: I'm just remembering. It was the first Christmas that I really understood Santa, and I just could not wait for him to come down that chimney. So I snuck downstairs, and I opened the door just a little, just to wait. But I didn't see Santa. Kayla: You saw me. Stephanie: Crying. You were trying to put together my new bike, and it was just in pieces. Kayla: I'm sorry. Stephanie: So, I went back upstairs, and I prayed so hard for Santa to bring dad back. And I made that same wish every year until this last Christmas. Kayla: And it came true. Stephanie: That's why I can go, knowing you'll be okay, 'cause you are starting the year in the arms of the most kind, most loving -- really, you guys are gonna be fine, you and dad, because it all came true. Every prayer for my family has been answered. Kayla: Oh, baby. Bo: So, you want to work for the department, huh? Steve: Yeah, I've marched with you guys before. I've got experience. I don't really want to put on a uniform, but you could give me something on the side, something unofficial. Bo: I don't know. Steve: Come on, Bo. Run it by roman or Abe. Come on. Bo: After what happened with you at child services... Steve: I lost my temper. Bo: You lost your mind, man. Come on. Give you a gun and a badge and put you on the streets? What if that happened again? Steve: It won't. Bo: You don't know that. You don't even know what's going on with you. Steve: Bo, I need something. Yeah, there are gaps in my memory, but you know who I am, Bo. You know me. Bo: Yeah, you're a good man. I'm not questioning that. Steve: This good man is drowning. Come on. Throw me a rope. Please don't say no. Help me. Steve: Come on, Bo. You owe me. Bo: Give me a break, man. We settled that score a long time ago. Steve: Guilt is forever, like diamonds. Come on, help me out, man. Bo: Sighs Okay, here's what I got. Roman needs some help. He wants someone to fly down and talk to E.J. Wells. Steve: Wells? Bo: Yeah. Steve: Fly to where? Bo: Mexico, just for the day. We want to put a fire under the guy, make him, you know, a bit nervous. Steve: Sounds good. Bo: Yeah. Roman has all his cash frozen, so we just need someone to go down there and make the dude as uncomfortable as possible. Steve: Get me the ticket and I'm on my way. Bo: Whoa, whoa, not so fast, there, cowboy. You can't just rip into this. Steve: Why not? Bo: What if something happens? What if you have one of these Jekyll-and-Hyde episodes? You could wind up in a Mexican cage, and they don't play ball with the gringos. You get yourself locked up, we may not be able to spring you. Steve: You give me the gig, I'm willing to take the chance. Come on, Bo. Come on. I need this. Give it to me. Bo: All right. I'll give this to you on one condition, and this is nonnegotiable. Kayla: Ah, that is it. Stephanie: You know what, Mom? They said a 2-hour delay, and it's been two hours, so we should probably get heading to the airport. Kayla: So soon? Stephanie: Time flies when you're having fun. Kayla: Well, you know what? Now the fun is over. Stephanie: Just please promise me that you won't cry again, okay? Kayla: I promise. No, once a day. That's it. Stephanie: No, no, I know what I'm gonna see, and it's not two dry eyes. Kayla: You better be glad that your father's not here because he'd be crying his eyes out. Stephanie: Don't sell him short, okay, mom? Just think about it a little more. Having a new baby could be exactly the medicine dad needs to turn things around. Kayla: Maybe. Steve: Okay, what's the condition that I'm gonna have to do if I want the job? Bo: You take Kay with you. Steve: Oh, come on, Bo. Bo: If she's with you, you'll stay out of trouble. She'll see to it. Steve: But what about her? What if things get dicey down there? Bo: That's exactly my point. They shouldn't get dicey. There shouldn't be any problems unless you create them. Steve: I won't. Bo: You're right. You won't 'cause you're just gonna talk to the guy. You're gonna let him know that he can't make a move without us knowing about it. I want that son of a bitch looking over his shoulder until he's back in the system. Steve: All right, all right. So, hands off. Just jangle and dangle the dude. That's it. Bo: My rules. Steve: Enough with the rules, dude. I got it. Come on. Bo: You're welcome. I'll call roman, let him know you guys are headed south of the border. Steve: Thanks, dude. Bo: Yeah. Hey. Steve: What now? Bo: What's this? Steve: Something that's broken. Bo: Yeah. Steve: Housekeeping, man -- they're lousy. I got to talk to them. Bo: That right? Steve: I better take that and get it fixed before my wife sees it. Bo: Uh-huh. Take it easy, man. Steve: You know me. I always do. I'm fine. Everything's fine. Bo: All right. I'm out of here. Talk to you. Steve: I'll be waiting. Category:2007